


How to have sex with Tseng

by Talliya



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I make no apologies., I'm terrible., Multi, Porn for porn's sake., Rather self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Angeal teaches his husband's new husband how to gain his attention.





	How to have sex with Tseng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tseng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseng/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy VII (any form) or Final Fantasy XV or their characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> These characterizations are loosely based on renditions of these characters from people I RP with. So if you think they're OOC, I don't really care.
> 
> Written for my Tsengers, and Prom, Noct, you know who are. ^_^

Fed up with being ignored and Noctis’ passive aggressive moping Angeal marched into the living room and walked right up to Tseng, all laid back in his overly plush chair, that annoying book before his nose. Noctis seemed to be in his usual position on the couch, seemingly pouting about how no one would sit next to him. Prompto was on his bean bag in the corner flipping through the photos on his camera, no one else seemed to be in the room. “Noct, if you want our husband’s attention you have to demand it, not simply wait for it to happen.”

Angeal bent down and shoved the book aside before dragging his tongue up the side of Tseng’s neck and nibbling his way back down from the man’s chin to his clavicle.

There was a shuddering sigh as Tseng’s body bowed into the contact. When Angeal pulled away Tseng glared at him, “God damn it ‘Geal!” He slammed his book down on the end table and huffed while Angeal smirked.

Angeal turned to look over at Noctis who had risen from the couch at his comment and now watched them both with widened eyes. Over Noctis’ shoulder he saw Prompto blinking at them dumbly before he suddenly rushed from the room with an overly dramatic, “Ew, gross, get a room!”

Angeal simply chuckled and looked back to Noctis with a smile, “You have to be aggressive Noct.” He wandered around behind Tseng’s chair and grabbed a fist full of raven wing colored hair and jerked the man’s head back slightly before leaning down to plunder that beautiful mouth. The low needy groan he got in response pleased him greatly. “You see, while Tseng is a dominate, he also likes to be dominated.” He turned Mako blue eyes onto Noctis, “So, if you ever feel like he’s not giving you the attention you want, just take it from him. Soft nuzzles and cuddling into him isn’t going to cut it with this pesky Turk.”

Noctis nodded slowly, and Angeal grinned down at his husband as he squirmed in his chair, his face flushed with need. He leaned down again and growled in Tseng’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you into the wall now.”

A needy whimper left Tseng as Angeal came back around his chair, undressing himself, uncaring if anyone walked into the living room to see them. Once his own clothes were gone he worked Tseng out of his, groaning as the man’s claw-like fingers dug into his skin and biting kisses were rained upon his torso. He moved them languidly to one of the walls, pleased that his panther was so easily riled up right now. Upon reaching the wall he turned Tseng to face it and slammed him lightly into it, he reached around with one hand and encircled the beautiful engorged cock and squeezed it lightly. His other hand grabbed Tseng’s wrists together and held them against the wall over the man’s head, and his mouth licked at the panther tattoo on Tseng’s back.

Pumping the hand around that wonderful dick slowly he bit and nibbled on Tseng’s neck, waiting until he could soak his fingers in pre-cum before stopping. Slick fingers slid their way to Tseng’s ass, on digit slowly entering him. Angeal’s own cock was hard and pulsing against Tseng’s thigh and from the corner of his eye he could see Noctis still watching them with hooded eyes.

He left a light kiss on Tseng’s shoulder before turning his head fully to look at Noctis, “You going to join us Noct?”

The shudder he could see run through Noctis, he felt returned in Tseng. He watched as Noctis silently undressed himself, his own cock hard and heavy. Angeal lifted a brow at him and Noctis moved over to them a questioning look in his blue eyes.

Angeal leaned over a bit and gave Noctis a kiss before whispering, “Touch us.”

Noctis first forays had both men hissing as his hands were rather cold, but the younger man chuckled and pressed his hands into Angeal’s back so the ‘Mako heater’ could warm him up. Then, he was much more aggressive with his actions. Angeal gasped as Noctis’ fingers wrapped around his length and pumped it a few times before he used Angeal’s precum to slick his fingers as Angeal had used Tseng’s. Then he brought his sticking fingers to Tseng’s ass to join with Angeal’s, sliding his middle finger into the man beside Angeal’s own. A soft moan left Tseng’s throat and he pushed back into them. Noctis gave an evil grin and fell to his knees.

Noctis left a small bite on Tseng’s ass, still pumping his finger in and out of him along with Angeal’s, then turned his head to lick down the shaft of Angeal’s cock. Angeal released a needy moan and his hips twitched, his fingers slamming up into Tseng.

They went on like this for several minutes, Noctis laving his cock until is dripped with his spit and they had stretched Tseng enough. Then Noctis was moving their hands from Tseng’s ass and positioning Angeal’s cock to slide into Tseng. Both men groaned as Angeal entered him in one long thrust, Noctis wasn’t done participating however. He moved so that he was between their legs, his back against the wall, and swallowed Tseng’s dick whole.

The muscles clenching around him had Angeal moving, thrusting rhythmically into Tseng, who in turn, was thrust down Noctis’ throat. Time no longer mattered, just the feel of skin against skin, the sounds of men finally getting what they wanted. True to form Angeal was the last one to cum, Tseng going first, shooting his seed down Noctis’ throat and then maneuvering his foot around Noctis’ balls and cock until the poor man couldn’t take it anymore and came with a small cry. Angeal shuddered at the sound and came himself. They rested there for a moment before Angeal gathered both limp men into his arms and carried them to their shared bed. A bed that had only had them sleeping on it until now. He had plans to rectify that.


End file.
